Bella Swan is No More
by Sparrow Kess
Summary: She changes her last name, and she is married? To a Crowned Prince? Does she run into the Cullens, ever? And if she does wonder what they think about her and her insanely long french last name? Read more and find out!
1. The Cullens are back

**PREACE**

Era: early 1900s. Bella met Edward in the early 1800s. I am sorry that I change the years but it wouldn't fit right if I didn't. Sorry….

I haven't seen the Cullens for 100 years. And now I was married to Jade L'argentlamort. He was the one who turned me into a vampire. But I could hardly say I was a vampire. Jade and I were like humans. Except Jade didn't have to sleep like I had too. We had to eat human food, use the bathroom like humans too. It kind of sucked. I like eating human food though.

Well Jade is the Crowned Prince of France. It's pretty cool too. And I am Princess Isabella Marie Swan L'argentlamort of France.

I told Jade about my past life. About the Cullens and the Werewolves too. Jade's family new too. Well I guess they are my family know too.

Jade and I are living in Forks, Washington. The little yellow house that I had lived in for so long was now like a castle. It has 12 floors. A grand ballroom and a grand staircase.

The grand staircase was marble with a lovely polish wooden railing. On the stairs was French claret red coloring carpet that flowed down to the bottom so that no one would trip.

It was a beautiful house. Well, mansion. I loved it.

"Isabella come down to the door. We have guests, they will be staying with us for a very long time," called Jade.

"Coming." I yelled back.

I walked down the grand staircase.

When I saw who was at the door my mind went crazy.

Nononononono… They can't be here. They have to leave.

"Ells these are the Cullens," Jade told me.

"Hello, I am Isabella L'argentlaembracer" I said.

"Hello Isabella, I am Carlisle Cullen this is my wife Esme," he pointed to her on his left, "this is Rosalie and her brother Jasper Hale," he pointed to the Hale twins on his right also, " and this is Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen," he pointed out on his right, "and this is Isabella Swan."

"Hello," they all said.

"Hi, we have the same first name," said little Isabella.

"We named her after my girl-friend. Well ex-girl-friend. I left her because I felt bad that I was ruining her life. But I… Never mind."

"That's cute."

"So do you guys like to travel?" I asked.

* * *

sorry that i changed the years. but hey it wouldn't work otherwise just pretend that cars and stuff didn't exsit at that time era too. and let me know what you think... 


	2. Telling Alice almost

"Well we are a traveling family when it is time to move. We were here in Forks, Washington about 100 years ago though," came Edward's voice.

"We didn't want to leave though. We lost Isabella Swan. Who looks a lot like you Isabella L'argentlaembracer. It is kind of odd. She looks so much like you. I think she is still alive though. I don't think she was mortal when she hit 19 years of age. I think she was turned," said Alice.

"Hmm…" I said. Great she has an idea that I am still alive as Bella Swan. Well she has something coming for her.

I looked at Edward he looked very painful about this topic. Not my problem though I do feel bad about not telling them who I really am.

"Isabella," came Alice.

"Yes Alice?" I replied. Oh. No. I bet she wanted to go shopping.

"Can I have a look at your gowns? I know it may seem rude but I was just wondering because I like to shop and all."

"Yes. It's no problem at all Alice. Do you want to look at them now? I would gladly show you and you may borrow some of my gowns if you would like to. Did you bring any gowns with you?" This was going great.

"Yes. Let me grab them. Edward, dearest brother will you please help me?"

"Yes sister," he looked extremely painful saying yes to her.

They were back in seconds.

"I'll carry it up. Thanks Edward."

"Yeah, no problem, Alice."

"Come on Alice,' I called.

She followed me up the stairs.

"So Isabella," she started.

"Yes, Alice," I asked.

"What was life like for you when you were human?"

"Well I had a super great boyfriend at the time. And his whole family was great. His little sister loved to go shopping, like you. His older sister kind of hated me for a while. His brothers loved laughing at me. I was a bit of a klutz at the time. And his parents were great too. I kind of miss him but I don't love him anymore. He had to leave too. So I was alone for a while. Jade was the one to change me. We started going out while I was a human. He changed me when I turned 19. I had already lost my dad and mom and my mom's husband. My parents spilt up when I was really little. My parents died of a vampire killing after my boyfriend left."

"Hmmm…. That has to suck. Well at least you met Jade. You two must really love each other."

"I love Jade more than my life itself. He is always there for me and especially when I need him the most. He is just so perfect. I know it sounds a little weird though."

"It's not weird at all. I am married to Jasper. And we love each other more than life it self too. It is nothing to be ashamed of either."

"Alice you are too sweet thank you."

"It is nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Alice, you amy become my best friend. But i have to tell you something it is about Bella Swan."

* * *

tell me what everyone thinks please review 


	3. The Idea

"_I love Jade more than my life itself. He is always there for me and especially when I need him the most. He is just so perfect. I know it sounds a little weird though."_

_"It's not weird at all. I am married to Jasper. And we love each other more than life it self too. It is nothing to be ashamed of either."_

"_Alice you are too sweet, thank you."_

"_It is nothing. Don't worry about it."_

_"Thanks Alice, you may become my best friend. But I have to tell you something, it is about Bella Swan."_

"Isabella, what is it?"

"Well Alice I am Isabella Marie Swan. Please don't tell Edward he would hate me if he knew…"

"Bella you can trust me…" and with that Alice gave me the world's biggest hug. I could tell she seemed a bit up set. So I tried to read her thoughts. I know I can read minds. It is super cool.

_I can't believe it is really Bella. I have missed her so much. She was my sister and best friend. I can't wait to dress her up again. FUN time. I am just so glad that Bella is still alive. And she is so human like though but hey more the power to me. I will have a lot of fun. Yay I get to dress up Bella again. Here were come clothes._

"Alice no dress up games or make over games tonight okay?"

_Wait how did she know I wanted to dress her up tonight? Well it is me but maybe she can read my mind. Bella can you hear me?_

"Yes Alice I can."

_OMG… I am so going to be dead. If she can hear my thoughts then I am screwed. I am screwed big time. I am super screwed!!_

"Bella what happens when Edward reads my mind. How do I keep him from reading my mind? What are we going to do?"

"Let him read your mind. You try covering it up but you forget or you try. But make sure he knows that I am married. I married Jade about 50 years ago. Even though we are still going out. I don't want him to try to get me back. I don't love him anymore. Maybe I will love him as a brother but I am not going back to him. I am sorry Alice but remember he left. And he isn't supposed to know that I am still alive. I want him to think that I am dead but maybe when he finds out that I am a vampire he may freak. I am willing for that to happen because there isn't anything he can do to stop me."

"Okay. Now let put this behind us. And let's have some fun…"

_**Jade's POV**_

"So, Edward who was Isabella Swan?" I wanted to know what he knew about this human girl and why he broke her heart.

"Well… Um… I fell in love with a human girl, named Isabella Marie Swan. She was so perfect and a bit of a klutz but she was loveable. I loved her more than my life itself but I couldn't keep putting her in danger. I thought a while about not leaving her but the more I thought about it the more I figured I was putting her in danger. But know that I think about it I was probably putting her in danger for leaving since she is a huge danger magnet. And any trouble that was within a ten mile radius found her. And I am sorry for leaving her but I was mostly putting her in danger. I realized that more after her 18th birthday party. She had gotten a silly little paper cut and Jasper who used to have a blood lust for her blood because she smelled so good. I don't blame him too much because he couldn't control it when he saw blood especially blood that smelled like Freesias. And she was beyond beautiful but I had to leave her. And she was way too loveable I had fallen for a perfect, beautiful human. We had fought often because she wanted me to change her but I kept telling her that this wasn't the life for her…"

_It is the life for her you idiot. She doesn't deserve you anyway. She hates you to pieces. She would kill you if she was mean enough. She sometimes wishes you were dead. You can't do that to her. And FYI this life is meant for her. And I am meant for her. You are not worthy of her. _

"But you don't know that Edward. Maybe this life was meant for her. You will never know."

_I have to be careful she warned me of him, and his powers. Luckily I can block him from reading my thoughts. _

"Jade I need to talk to you," called my dearest Isabella.

"Coming, Cassondra will show you to your rooms. Cassondra please show the Cullens and Hales to their rooms. Thank you. Have a good night guys."

I walked vampire speed up to Isabella.

"Yes Bells," I asked. I knew something was up.

"Alice knows. And we are planning a way to get back at Edward. I hate his guts so he will be really sorry. And Alice wants to help too."

_I liked this idea. _

"Alright. Let's do this," I said. I was really excited to get back to this ass hole.

* * *

please review and review i need some kind of ideas from my readers. and i want so ideas for ch. 4 from my readers. please 


	4. Getting the plan working

I can't believe we are getting back at Edward... This is going to be so funny. He won't know what hit him. Edward left me and now he is getting some payback. Maybe Alice could help. And the rest of them…

"Hey Alice, come up stairs," I called to her.

"Coming Isabella."

Alice came bounding up the stairs with Jasper.

"Hey Jasper. How have you been," I knew he knew. I knew Alice at least told him.

"Hello Bells. I have been good. And you?"

"Good. So I see Alice told you?"

"Yes. So what is this plan? Alice said there was something going on with getting Edward back."

"Oh, yes, I am getting Edward back. So harsh that he won't know what hit him. Let alone I need everyone to help me. And I will never get back with him you can mark my words. He is a lying butt hole who thinks he can get his way and it won't ever happen. He can forget about Isabella Marie Swan because she is dead. And I am now Isabella Helena L'argentlaembracer L'argentlamort. So look out Edward because you are dead…"

"Wow Ells I didn't think you had it in you to want to kill someone this badly. But I don't blame you either. He did hurt you very much. And I don't like it when people hurt you," said my loving, caring, and huggable boyfriend/husband. "So what is the plan?"

"The plan is to get Edward alone in the court yard gardens. Once he is there then I come back from the dead as a ghost. Telling him that my soul is still on Earth and I am still alive and that he will be sorry that he left me. Then I explain that I am actually Bella that this was all a hoax to get him back. Good plan?"

I really wanted to get back at Edward Cullen. He was and still is a jerk. A really bad jerk.

"Alright lets do this. I guess I should tell Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme," Alice said before running off.

"I will go lead Edward to the court yard gardens. Jasper stay and help Ells with whatever she needs until Alice comes back," Jade said before running off to get Edward.

"Okay lets do this," said Alice as she came gliding back towards Jasper and I.

Alice led me away to a bathroom that she was using. Rose was already there. Emmett was outside of the door acting as a guard. And I guess Jasper would stand guard too. Alice sat me down on a chair and started attacking my hair. Rose started on my face with the makeup.

I saw Jasper bring in a lovely black gown. It was very long, with sleeves that were kind of tight on the top then towards the elbow it got big. There were red ribbons around the middle or the waist of the dress. And there was a ribbon that came with it separately for my hair. It was beautiful.

"Where did you guys get that at?" I wanted answers since this dress was so beautiful.

"I made it," came Rose's voice, "I thought you might like it. I was so mean to you before and I want to make it up to you. I am sorry too for before."

"Thank you Rose, and you are forgiven."

Yay… Rosalie has forgiven me. Yay…

"Your welcome Bella. And its good to have you back too. I was a bit rude to you before. I just didn't like it because you were just human. I sometimes struggle with that. I had no right to take it out on you though. Maybe I should have taken it out on..."

"Mike Newton." Oh. Did I just say that name?

"Holy Cow Bella. Mike Newton, I remember him. Edward didn't like him because he was always trying to flirt with you. But it never worked," said Alice.

"I wonder... Do you think that maybe he was turned? Its a possibility, right?" I asked. That would kind of suck if he was.

"I don't know. But put that dress on," Alice commanded.

"Boys, please leave." I said nicely.

"Okay," they replied."

Knock Knock Knock

"Go answer the door," I screamed while Alice and Rose helped me put on the dress.

* * *

tell me what you think. please. what would you think if an old Forks High Student that went to school with Bella came back? tell me who you think should come back... thanks 


	5. Getting Edward back and Surpise visit

I heard Alice open the door to who ever was there.

"Isabella, you might want to see this," called Rosalie.

That doesn't sound too good.

I walked down the stairs. I walked very slowly. I was nervous to who was at the door. I saw Jade talking to him too. That guy looked very familiar and there was a girl with him too.

"Mike Newton?" I said very shocked.

"Isabella Swan, how nice it is too see you again. I thought you were dead until Jessica 'saw' that you were living here. So we decided to come and see you." Mike explained.

"Well, Mike my last name isn't Swan. When I died I changed my last name to L'argetlaembracer but now that I am married my last name is L'argetlamort. My husband Jade is the Crowned Prince of France."

"Oh. Okay. Well Jessica and I are married. And well why are you two not living in France?"

"Well that is our business and you need to leave. You are not welcome here. And what happened over 100 years ago is nothing and I will not forgive you for it either. You hurt me and I am surprised that Jess is still with you after what you did to me."

"Oh, well you are going to have to refresh my memory on that," he replied very snobby.

"Well you tried to put me on drugs and Alice 'saw' what you were doing and came to my rescue and you were also very drunk and you need to leave because you are not welcome in my home." I hated Mike for that and I hated that he tried to seduce me while he was drunk.

"Come Jess if we are not welcome here then we must go. But Bella don't forget we will get you back for not being so nice to us. See we are also vampires too but we have werewolves on our side. And they will help us."

"Um... Mike I know the werewolves and they hate you."

"Now you can leave," I was losing my anger.

Thankfully Jade stepped in, "Leave now. As my wife said you are not welcome here."

That's we they left. The look on their face was priceless. They were scared or well beyond scared. It was really funny.

"Crap. Guys back to the plan." I screamed.

Rose, Alice and I ran back upstairs.

It took tem minutes just to get me ready. I looked like I was actually dead. I had black lipstick, blush, and eye shadow. I had red eyeliner on though. My red eyeliner looked like my eyes were bleeding. It was wicked.

"Okay let's do this. Alice is Edward in the gardens? Or in the ballroom?" I asked.

"In the gardens I think."

The three of us walked down the stairs and to the gardens.

We stopped when we heard Jade and Edward talking.

"Edward, Isabella Swan is dead. She died in a freak accident." Jade explained to him.

"No, she is still alive. I can feel it. She isn't dead."

There is my queue.

"Good luck," Alice and Rose mouthed.

I walked down the path and started talking like I was a ghost.

"Edward Cullen. I am dead this is my soul and spirit talking to you. I died thanks to you. The freak accident that was in the papers is a lie. I killed my self. I cut my wrists really deep and I cut my throat too. So they covered it up saying I died while trying to fix the fire and I caught fire and burned to death. Very tragic, I know. But I am dead. I am stuck to this place because I left a mark here when I was little. They little yellow house that used to be here was my home. And before it was built I used to play here as a little girl and I made this mark that would keep my soul bound here forever. It was a mistake though. I didn't know what the sign meant until now. But I will tell you one thing I don't love you anymore. I care about you as if you were my brother but that is about it. Good bye."

I walked away. Back to Alice and Rose who were laughing like crazy. I gave a short giggle. We ran back to my room to change my outfit back to my normal wear. And to take the make-up off my face.

It was fun making Edward freak somewhat. I think that when he asks Jade why is he living here with a soul and spirit of a girl that he used to know. Jade should tell him I am really Bella and that was a joke we played on him to get him back. I think it was a good thing that Edward left and I am happy too. I have Jade who is much better than Edward.

"Bella?" Came Jade's voice.

"I am in here with Alice and Rose." I replied.

Jade walked in, he seemed so happy too.

"Jade, you need to tell Edward somehow that we played a joke on him, okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. No problem I can do that," he responded.

* * *

please review i am starting school in a few days so i may not be able to udate as soon as i would like too. but i would like to have some reviewers please. 


End file.
